


Ask Me Nicely

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Controlled Orgasms, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has no defined gender or genitalia, ambiguous reader, brief praise kink, halfhearted puns, handjob, safeword gestures, sans tastes his own cum, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: What starts as a harmless game turns into something else when something triggers your dominant tendencies. Why can't Sans just learn how to follow direction?Anon request on Tumblr, asking for a submissive Sans





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshmarrowSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/gifts).



You nudged his side with your knee gently as the closing credits rolled, chuckling at the way Sans snored loudly in your arms. He grumbled in his sleep and rolled his skull against your chest, his jaw slack as some drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. You reached over your head for the remote lying on the couch cushions and turned the screen off with a faint click before turning your attention to your date mate. “Sans,” you cooed as you poked the hollow of his cheek with your other arm wrapped around his chest. Sans did not stir as he reclined between your legs, his arms limp over your raised thighs. “Sans, time to wake up… Movie’s over.” Still nothing, and his head rolled loosely to the side. It's unfortunate that he fell asleep so soon, though; there were some steamy bits towards the end that you would have  _ loved  _ to enjoy with him. There were more than enough scenes that got your imagination whirring, and you shifted your legs as an uncomfortable arousal nagged at you. You smirked teasingly as an idea struck you. Well, it’s not like you  _ couldn’t _ act on it, you reasoned. After all, it's all in good fun. Sans spasmed in your arms with a hiccup of air as you bowed your head against his exposed neck, nipping at the area with your lips sensually before prodding your tongue at the joint. How can a skeleton get ticklish, anyway? The same way he could pop a boner, you supposed. You stopped asking questions a long time ago. You ignored his sleepy whining as your arms snuck underneath his armpits and held him close, your fingers plucking at the hem of a plain white shirt before smoothing over his sternum.

Sans shuddered under your touch as your nails lightly grazed the bone and your nose nuzzled against the hollow of his cheek. “Awh… Babe, c’mon, I thought you wanted a lazy d-ah! D-dammit…” He croaked as your other hand slithered down the waistband of his basketball shorts and dipped into the cavity of his coccyx. A shiver of pleasure rang through your system at how his voice rumbled through his chest with a husky, sleep-tinted edge. You grinned as you felt him squirm as you stroked the smooth ridges of bone. “A-ah… Shit, that feels… Mmmngg…” His magic begin to pool around your fingers; it was hot, and raw, and you could feel it pulse with the beating of his soul as they curled and twisted around. You cupped your hand around the phallic shape taking form, stroking your fingers encouragingly along its underside. You placed a gentle kiss under his socket as your hands rubbed at his most erogenous zones. “Babe,  _ please _ …”

Your hand paused mid twist as you dragged your palm up his shaft. “Please, what?,” you asked. Your chin rested on his shoulder and rubbed your other hand along the underside of his ribs, feeling his soul pulse the closer you got to his sternum. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No!” You felt him jolt in your arms and a bony hand clamped around your wrist when you began to withdraw your fingers from around his half chub. The lights in his eyes extinguished as he started breathing heavily while clinging to you. 

You chuckled and flicked your wrist, signalling Sans to let go. “Sans, you know that’s against the rules,” you purred as your hand abandoned his groin, smoothing all of your fingers along his ribs, pressing the slender bones between them. “Try again. And, be sure to ask  _ nicely _ , this time.” Sans’s hands twitched at his sides, making your eyes sharpen as you observed them, and your hands loosened instinctively, ready to back off as soon as he gave the signal. Sans whimpered as he moved his hands farther to the sides and clenched them in the carpet outside of your legs, and you released the breath you were holding.

“I… I want you to touch me, please.”

You laughed despite the way you felt your heart flutter in your chest when he shyly averted his eyes and a bale blue dusted under his sockets and on the back of his neck. You could feel his magic racing through his bones as his cock twitch and engorged. You hummed as you gripped the shaft, again, and felt him writhe under you as you ran your thumb over his slit, pressing down slightly to watch his pre bubble out and smear. “Glad to see your forgetfulness was only temporary, Sans,” you purred as you removed your thumb to pump him slowly, twisting your wrist as you worked up and down. He hissed in pleasure as you stroked his cock under his shorts, and you felt it harden and engorge under your fingers. Sans twitched under your hands with a groan when your palm swiped around his head and smeared him in more of his pre, but you frowned as your strokes slowed their drag, the surface of his cock not wet enough for a slick ride. “Would you mind opening your mouth real quick, Sans?”

“Ahh-ghk!!” Sans jumped in your arms as you slid your fingers deep inside his mouth, coating them in his saliva as you tugged his jaw open and your other arm pulled him closer to your chest by his shoulders. You bowed your head to lap your tongue against his neck. Sans moaned and slurped around your fingers, his fingers knotting in the fabric of your jeans while you humped his back gently from behind. You could feel your arousal leaking, pressing against his lower back as his tongue swirled around your forefingers.

“Do you like the taste of your own pre that much? How sinful,” you taunted as Sans sucked on your fingers, bobbing his head suggestively as if sucking a cock. “Shit, that's hot,” you murmured into his shoulder. You twitched against his lower back as you examined all the ways you could have him use that mouth on you, and you gulped down the thick lump forming at the back of your throat. You wiped the thought from your mind, however, as you withdrew your hand smoothly from his mouth, rubbing your fingers together and watching his saliva smear. Then, you wrapped your slick hand around his throbbing cock, and swirled it around his shaft. You bit the inside of your lip in excitement as your hand glided up and down his cock, and Sans's eyes fuzzed in his skull, his head thrown back with pleasure and overstimulation at the growing pace. You watched his breath hitch in his chest every so often when your palm rubbed around his tip for a split second before you resumed your handjob.

“Babe,” Sans croaked in between his raucous moans. “I-I need to c-c-cum…”

You hummed with interest as you watched his cock twitch and bubble with pre as you continued to jerk him off. Oh, his moans were absolutely  _ delicious _ . But, you weren't in the mood for the edging game. The payoff was worth it, sure, but it took so  _ long _ . “Then, cum,” you ordered briskly, your voice almost cut off by Sans's strangled yell. Thick spurts of blue cum splattered on the carpet and on both of your legs. Well, it's a good thing that tomorrow's laundry day, you thought to yourself with a bemused smile as a high pitched whine broke you out of your thoughts. Sans’s hands gripped your knees desperately as you continued to pump your hand slowly on his dick, smearing the remnants of his cum around his soft, twitching shaft. “Something wrong, Babe?,” you asked as your other hand wandered from his ribs to stroke under his chin, pushing it upwards so you could see his face clearly.

“Suh, stop.. Sen… sitiiive…!” Sans drooled in your arms as he stared up at the ceiling with his eyes devoid of light. His chest heaved as you felt the pulse of his soul hammer away in his bones and your felt his skull develop a sheen of sweat as you kissed under his eye socket.

“That makes three times, tonight, that you failed to follow direction,” you said thoughtfully as you began to pump fuller, more forceful strokes from tip to base. The skeleton in your arms let out a strangled mewling as your free hand pulled open his jaw and felt around his mouth with your fingers. All the while, you were pumping your fist around his dick, going faster, yet. “How fast you forget to ask nicely, Sans. Have I not trained you well enough?” Sans moaned around your fingers and bucked his hips into your hand, his dick hardening in your fingers. Your eyes flickered attentively to his trembling hands as his arms wrapped around your thighs, gripping the fabric of your jeans desperately. No stopping gesture; looks like you're still good to go.

You swiped your tongue along his sensitive neck and hummed in delight as his body jerked with a garbled cry. “Oh, damn, you look so amazing, Baby. How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you when you make such  _ beautiful  _ faces?” Drool dribbled down his chin as Sans flicked his eyes over to you with a garbled and breathy moan. Your groin trembled violently against his back as you took in his sultry, heavy-lidded gaze, his breath hot on your fingers and his cheeks burning with a heavy blush. “Cum,” you ordered, and Sans cried out around your fingers as a second load splattered onto the carpet.

“Gah… F-fahk…” Sans whined loudly and curled into himself as you continued to pump his cock. Not even slowing down, not even giving him enough time to soften up. You kind of wanted to, honestly. To stop and pause while you took a moment to taste the milky blue substance clinging to your hand. But, you kept going, keeping the momentum going as Sans's cock convulsed in your hand and tried to recover from the second orgasm. His eyes hazed and unfocused again as they fought to stay open. You kept watching his hands, looking for his signal to stop as you drove him to his next orgasm. Sans bucked his hips against your hand in a heated fervor, and you grunted as his pelvis rubbed and ground right between your legs, and a damp heat continued to seep through your jeans against his tailbone. He was close, already. You could feel it in the rattling of his bones, you could hear it in the pleading gasps that stuttered from his opened mouth. 

“One more, Baby: cum for me.” You could not decipher the curse Sans screamed out, arching his back and kicking out his legs as a third orgasm ripped through his bones, splattering weakly around your fingers as you pressed your thumb up his shaft and squeezed out every drop. You wiped your fingers on his jacket and listened to his breathing as he fell limp in your lap. “Whew… How are you feeling, Sans? Are you doing alright, Baby?”

Your breath stuttered as Sans tilted his head back to face you, his eyes shining in wonder and adoration as he reached up to pull you down on his mouth. His kiss was long and wet and you could not help but giggle at the way he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth. “ _ Sans _ ational as always, Darlin’,” he drawled, his voice raspy and his consonants loose from the multiple orgasms. “Totally  _ blew _ me away, just now.”

You relaxed into an easy smile and reclined into the footrest behind you as you laced your fingers together with his. That second pun didn’t exactly stick, but you were more than content to let him off the hook. After all, your brain wouldn’t be working quite right, either, if you were in his position. Sans raised your hands up and spread his fingers, peering through the gaps at the whirling ceiling fan. You felt the static charge of magic that clung to your bodies swiftly ebb and vanish, the only evidence of your latest misadventure splattered on the carpet, on your jeans, and on the basketball shorts that hung around his knees. “Shower time?” Sans peeked over his shoulder at your suggestion as he rose to his feet, kicking the stained mesh off of his ankles.

“Already?” Sans cocked his head as you stood up after him, and you raised your eyebrow in confusion.

“What? Don’t tell me you want  _ more _ ,” you laughed uneasily, trying to decipher his sudden behavior. 

“ _ I’m _ not the one I’m asking for, Babe.” Sans’s eyes flickered deliberately to your crotch, and you had to keep from folding your hands self-consciously in your lap. “I mean, if you want something  _ hot and steamy _ , I’d be more than willing to oblige.” Your face flushed as your arousal came back threefold and Sans got on his knees before you. His hands hovered over your zipper, not quite touching, but your legs throbbed as you felt his hot breath through the fabric. “So, uh, I’d like to make you feel good too, if I may?” Sans’s face regained his blue tint, and your jeans felt suddenly so tight as he gazed right into your eyes with a painfully open expression.

You gulped before smiling wide as beads of sweat trickled down your neck. Hot damn, what would you do without this flat-out amazing guy in your life? You forced your hands to stop shaking as you pulled open your fly and sat back down on the edge of the sofa. “Well,” you breathed with a nervous huff of air, “I guess I trained you well, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to request a piece from me, reader insert or shipping focused, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
